Everything Will Be Alright
by Emily Nason
Summary: Just another Hinny story. Harry and Ginny are finally dating again, reunited forever as the Battle of Hogwarts comes to a dramatic end. But all relationships have bumps in the road, especially when you're dating a fiery Weasley girl, or the boy who lived. ALL RIGHTS TO JK! Being edited so no new updates!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny POV-

"Harry Potter is dead"

"NO!" I screamed as I saw Harry laying limp in Hagrid's arms. He couldn't be dead he just couldn't! It didn't make sense, he was the chosen one. He had to kill Voldemort, HE HAD TO!

"HE'S NOT DEAD" I screamed again, not able to believe the terrible news.

"This filthy piece of trash known as Harry Potter is no longer the boy who lived, he died running away from his fate." The voice of Voldemort echoed through the remains of Hogwarts. I looked back and saw everyone's faces. Some were sobbing, their expressions filled with grief. Most people were just shocked, they couldn't quite process what was happening. Mine was a mix.

"You're lying" said Neville, his voice barely over a whisper. Neville, of all people, standing up to The Dark Lord.

"Now why would you think that" Voldemort said in a calm voice that sent shivers down my back.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. Neville went up to Voldemort, the sword of Godric Gryffindor hidden behind his back. He raised the sword above his head and brought it down, cutting off the head of Nagini, Voldemort's snake. Then everything went crazy.

The death eaters started attacking, more viciously than before. Neville had disappeared, I prayed with all my heart that he was okay. As soon as he decapitated the snake it felt like a weight was lifted off the world.

"Well, who do we have here" a voice asked maliciously.

I turned around and came face to face with Voldemort. He killed Harry just like he was going to kill me. His evil eyes were gonna be the last thing I saw

"Crucio!" He screamed.

All of a sudden, pain beyond anything I've ever known took control of me. I felt like I was on fire and I just wanted it to end or I would die of despair. But then there was a flash of light and it stopped. I looked up, tears in my eyes, and the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness were deep green eyes, filled with concern. But I didn't understand how they were there.

Harry POV-

I looked down at Ginny's broken figure, salty tears forming in my eyes. She had to wake up, be okay, and start laughing at me for worrying. But she didn't. I killed Voldemort but that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was Ginny.

Someone was trying to pry me off of her but I wouldn't let go. Eventually they just muttered spells and poured potions into her mouth while trying to work around me.

"Harry, you've got to get up,"Mrs. Weasley said gently. "Ginny will be all right."

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"I promise"

I reluctantly moved away from Ginny, who was immediately given more potions while being placed on a levitating cot.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she and Ron ran over to me.

"We would've come over earlier mate but you were, well, a bit preoccupied." Ron explained, awkwardly.

"Y-you were dead!" Hermione said, sobbing.

"It's ok Hermione, it was part of a plan" I hastily explained.

"A PLAN! WHAT KIND OF A PLAN GETS YOU KILLED! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? SACRIFICE YOURSELF?!"

"Well, ya, I had to"

"WHAT" this time it was Ron shouting.

I told them all that had happened in the pensieve. Ron seemed to calm down and understand after he was told, Hermione just looked shocked and slightly disgusted at the idea of me being the horcrux.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came over and saved me from all the questions by saying that I could visit Ginny now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, this is my first story **

Ginny POV-

I heard voices speaking in the distance, but I didn't understand what they were saying. I occasionally heard phrases like "lucky" "you know who himself" "the poor dear". When I eventually managed to open my eyes, I found myself looking into those green eyes again, but this time they were filled with happiness. Then I realized who's eyes they were.

"Harry" I mumbled slowly, using all the energy I had to sit up and smile at him.

"Oh Ginny!" He said, pulling into his arms. "You had me so worried" he whispered gently in my ears.

"I had you worried?!" I said angrily. "You were lying in Hagrid's arms supposedly killed by Voldemort! Wait, Harry what happened with Voldemort, IS HE GONNA ATTACK AGAIN!" I was freaking out at this point.

"Ginny, I need you to calm down" Harry said quietly. "Voldemort is dead. When I saw you being tortured I wanted to kill him so much. So I used a spell to blast him away from you. As far as possible. Then before he could get up I ran to you and you blacked out. Me and him started dueling and it just went on for awhile. Then I heard Bellatrix laughing from behind me, and she had you in her arms with a knife held against your throat. And in that moment, when I saw the knife, I swear my heart stopped and I could feel it rip into a thousand pieces. I was so distracted I almost forgot Voldemort was behind me. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was you. Luckily your mom killed Bellatrix before Voldemort could kill me."

"MY MOM KILLED BELLATRIX!" I screamed. I never knew my mom had it in her.

"Yes, Ginny, when she saw you she was so mad that she did. Used some powers even your dad didn't know she had. Anyways, after I realized you were gonna be safe, I turned back to him just as he muttered the killing curse. But for some reason, it rebounded back onto him, and he died. Voldemort died and he's not coming back." Harry finished.

"Oh Harry, I love you" I said, meaning it with my whole heart.

"Ginny, I love you too" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. And it was perfect, a love I didn't want to lose and would cherish forever.

Harry POV-

"Ginny, I love you too" I said as I leaned in to kiss her. It was the best kiss I had ever experienced. Considering the only other girl I ever snogged was Cho, and that wasn't my greatest decision. But this kiss with Ginny was great. I could feel fireworks going off in my head. It was wonderful. Extremely wonderful. Perfect. At least, until Ron walked in.

"Harry that is MY SISTER that you happen to be snogging quite passionately!"

"RON! Are you ever going to let them be!" Hermione scolded, while smacking Ron on the head.

"OW!" Ron yelled.

"Geez Hermione aren't you ever going to learn that violence isn't the answer!" I said while trying not to laugh. "And Ronald, you should remember that this is a hospital wing, not the quidditch pitch! I request that you use an indoor voice or I will hex you into oblivion!" Ginny added teasingly.

And we all laughed and it felt like everything was finally back to normal.

After Hermione and Rom FINALLY left to do who knows what (I really didn't want to consider what they do when they're alone) me and Ginny returned to the wonderful snogging we had been enjoying before.

It was a fantastic kiss that neither of us wanted to end but we had to stop eventually beachside Mrs. Weasley was about to come in. I did not want her to see me snogging her youngest daughter. She entered, along with Madame Pompfrey, who immediately started bustling around looking for potions.

"Ah Ginny, Ron told me you were awake, and Madame Pompfrey needed to give you some potions before you go back to sleep." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Yes you seem ok, I'm just going to keep you tonight and if all goes well you can leave in the morning. Now take these potions and then I'll leave you to rest." Madame Pompfrey said, looking at Ginny very sternly before leaving.

Ginny gulped down her potions quickly, before realizing one was a sleeping draught.

"Harry, don't leave me again" she whispered.

"I'll never do that again" I said softly as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - just so you know in my version Fred is not dead because I love Fred way too much. Also sorry I took forever to update this, having trouble writing and thinking of plot. I'm going to end this sooner than I thought and write a new fanfic which I have been thinking about and imagining for awhile.

* * *

Ginny POV-

The next day I woke up, but I wasn't looking into those green eyes anymore. I started freaking out, thinking he left me, again, but this time it wasn't to protect me, it was because he hated me. Didn't want anything to do with me. I was about to have a full blown panic attack when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Harry?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Yes, Ginny?" He asked looking concerned.

"You stayed"

"Where else would I go?" He teased.

"Away" I said glumly.

"Ginny," he said, acting serious now. "When are you going to understand that I am never leaving you again. Ever."

"Okay," I say, a little bit happier. "It's just that, when you left me, I always worried that you weren't coming back, or if you did, you'd be with another girl,"

"I'll never leave you again ginny, just always remember that. Always. When I left you the first time, it broke my heart, but I had too. I did it to protect you. I was already endangering Ron and Hermione and I couldn't risk putting anyone else in danger. Especially you Ginny."

And then we left the hospital wing and just walked to the lake, away from our worries and fears.

* * *

Harry POV-

Ginny and I walked hand in hand to the lake and spent the whole day there. We relaxed today, not worried at all because we deserved a day to unwind after all we've been through. At one point Mrs. Weasley sent a houseelf to us with the most delicious picnic lunch possible. We had spaghetti with sauce and tons of meatballs , garlic bread, sautéed asparagus, some butterbeer, and a platter of homemade chocolate chip brownies. Ginny even managed to find some fire whiskey in the kitchens which of course made our day more fun. As evening started to fall we watched the sun go down, Ginny had her head on my shoulder, and we held hands the whole time. Ginny's hair was beautiful with the last feeble sun rays still shining on it. Her face glowing like that of an angels. When the sun was gone we apparated back to the burrow, and hand in hand we walked into the backyard, where we walked in on something unexpected ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took forever to update but I had tons of trouble writing it. Luckily I already started writing the next chapter and I will try to update once a week. Please ignore any mistakes and review. I want to know how to improve!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ginny POV-

"Hermione will you marry me" said Ron, kneeling on the ground, holding a ring. "Oh yes Ron!" Hermione practically screeched. And then they snogged. Very passionately.

Harry nudged my arm and I looked up at him, and by the look on his face I knew what to do.

We stepped outside and screamed, "OI YOU TWO, NEXT TIME GET A ROOM!" Hermione immediately jumped, literally jumped, away from Ron, her face filled with pure embarrassment, which quickly faded away and was replaced by burning anger. "HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY I-" she was interrupted from her soon to be lecture by Ron.

"It's okay Mione, all that matters is that you said yes before they interrupted." He said with a look of amusement on his face.

"Ok now that the dragon has been tamed" Harry said "Ginny and I would like to give you are congratulations, Ginny congratulate the happy couple."

"Ok-" I started, but was interrupted by a crash coming from the front of the house.

* * *

Harry POV-

"Ok-" Ginny had started to say, but was interrupted by a crash coming from the front of the house.

"Ginny, stay here" I said as Ron also said the same to Hermione.

"No, we're coming with you" they answered fiercely at the same time.

"Fine" I said as Ron began to argue. "But keep your wand out and stay behind us."

We slowly crept towards the burrow, worry etched in all our faces. Ron slowly pushed the door open and we advanced inside, all of our wands out and ready. We tiptoed into the kitchen, every one of us straining their ears for a sound of danger, or even a sound at all, but the house was deadly silent.

All of a sudden, there was another giant crash coming from the front of the burrow. Everyone started running but Ron, who happened to be in front of me, came to an abrupt stop. I smashed into him, for I did not see him stop and we both fell loudly and clumsily to the floor. We were quickly followed by Ginny and Hermione, who also had not been watching.

We all scrambled to get out of the tangle of bodies that we had become, and we soon realized why Ron (who was now rolling on the floor laughing his head off) had stopped so suddenly.

The crashing noises coming from out front had been Mr. Weasley, attempting to teach Percy too drive a muggle car. It wasn't working out well considering there were many new dents on the muggle contraption. Mrs. Weasley, who had been fitfully watching in the background, carefully walked across the yard towards us.

"Oh I hope Arthur and Percy didn't scare you too much," Mrs. Weasley began, "I swear those too are going to get hurt any minute now."

"It's ok Mrs. Weasley, all it did was interrupt me and Ginny when we were congratulating Ron and Hermione." I said.

"For what?"

"For Ron finally coming to his senses and proposing to Hermione of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny POV-  
"For Ron finally coming to his senses and proposing to Hermione of course." Harry said.  
I could barely hold in the obnoxious laughter that threatened to explode out of me at any moment, as I realized what would happen because Harry said this.  
"OH MERLIN HOW EXCITING!" Mum screamed, taking a deep breath before continuing.  
"Oh we must start planning the wedding and flowers and food, the dress, Ron will need new robes, invitations, guest list, oh where are you going to have it, what colors ... "  
I stopped listening to mum at this point and turned to see Ron glaring at Harry, who looked like he was barely containing his laughter. He was muttering curses under his breath while mum continued going on about wedding preparations. Oh Merlin she would go on for hours and hours until people fell asleep right in front of her. I looked over to see Hermione, who was red with embarrassment. She was quietly talking to Mr. Weasley, who had rushed over here the second Mum had started screaming. Eventually (1 hour later) mum must have realized how dark it was getting because she stopped the conversation and ushered us all inside for dinner. And then the conversation continued.

* * *

Harry POV-  
After an extremely long dinner I finally managed to sneak away, only noticed by crookshanks and Mr. Weasley. I was ecstatic, my dream that began at Hogwarts was finally had a chance to happen. I've been waiting forever. I better hurry up, Cho hates when I'm late.

* * *

Ginny POV-  
"Hey Fred"  
"What Ginny dearest" Fred answered sarcastically.  
"Have you seen Harry?" I asked.  
"Sorry Gin, haven't seen him since dinner."  
"George?" I asked hopefully.  
"I haven't seen him either sis."  
"I think he mumbled something about errand and chew chong." My dad answered, attempting to be helpful. "Maybe it's some new muggle invention!"  
"Maybe" I choked out, before heading upstairs.  
"He couldn't of meant Cho Chang, right?" I thought to myself. "It had to be a coincidence. Cho was just an old school friend. One who harry had a crush on for at least a year!"  
I plopped onto my bed sighing. I don't know what I'd do if Harry broke up with me. I could feel tears running down my face, leaving my eyes red and splotchy. Ugh why can't life be simple!  
I waited up for Harry, still holding on to a tiny sliver of hope, praying that each moment he would walk through the doors carrying groceries or something. Anything to prove my worries wrong. That shred of hope was torn apart into millions of pieces as the clock turned to 11 pm, 12 am, then finally 1. I finally broke down crying again, not even worried about what my face looked like, just attempting to understand that I probably lost the love of my life to his 4th and 5th year crush.

* * *

so sorry I never updated for a month I've been really busy with school and I've been trying to add in some form of an interesting plot. You can yell at me all you want in reviews but please add why I could fix and work on and what I should continue with. The next update will probably also take awhile (please don't hate me) I tried to write part of it and ran into a lot of trouble.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT INFO BELOW

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating, but I realized that I can really improve my writing because my chapters are kind off pathetic. I'll post another note when I've finished revising everything, because you might want to reread it. Sorry if this annoys you but I want to improve the quality of my writing so that it is more entertaining to read. Thanks for being patient with me and for sticking with me through all the late updates.

~ Emily


End file.
